One Man Band
One Man Band is the 4th episode of Season 9 of Kids Incorporated and 143rd episode overall. In this episode, a young homeless man (guest star Jason Strickland) enters the P*lace looking for a job and catches Nicole's attention. Plot Summary The episode opens with "We've Got to Love One Another". During the break, Charlie seems to notice an increase of girls coming to the P*lace. No one else notices this; but the others do notice a homeless kid entering; only for Dena to rebuff him when he asks if the P*lace is hiring, while the others (except for Nicole) prove surprisingly standoffish. The young man returns just as Ana and Nicole exit; and when pressed notes that even with his mother working they have been forced to live in a car. After hearing this, Nicole (waiting for her brother to pick her up) sneaks the guest (who introduces himself as Eddie) into the break room (her mom works at night). Eddie shares more of his background (his father left, his mom had lost her job); but then Dena arrives (Nicole's brother couldn't make it, so she was planning to give Nicole a ride) only to spot Eddie - who takes off ("The Way It Is"). Nicole follows him, ultimately tracking him down to Eddie's "home". She soon has company, as the others had been sent by Dena to find Nicole. The others then begin asking other questions; with Eddie mentioning learning a lot from an older homeless man ("Mr. Wendal"). The others then depart, though not before asking Eddie to join them. Eddie joins them and when they arrive at the P*lace, Dena manages to come around. The others then leave to prepare for that night's concert (Haylie gives Eddie some money, which Eddie - after some initial resistance - accepts); while Dena offers Eddie a temporary job and also promises to make some calls to help him get a summer job (so he won't need the gift from Haylie); setting up closing song "(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love and Understanding". Kid Cast * Charlie Brady - Charlie * Nicole Brown - Nicole * Anthony Harrell - Anthony * Anastasia Horne - Ana * Haylie Johnson - Haylie Adult Cast * Dena Burton - Dena Guest * Jason Strickland - Eddie * Unknown - Older homeless man Dancers * Charon Aldredge * Ken Arata * Brian Friedman * Andre Fuentes * Danielle Marcus-Janssen Songs * "We've Got to Love One Another" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Anthony, Nicole, Charlie, Ana and Haylie) * "The Way It Is" (Bruce Hornsby & the Range cover; performed by Nicole) * "Mr. Wendal" (Arrested Development cover; performed by Nicole, Charlie, Ana, Anthony and Haylie) * "(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love and Understanding" (Brinsley Schwarz cover {also recorded by Elvis Costello & the Attractions and Curtis Stigers}; performed by Charlie, Nicole, Ana and Anthony) Trivia * This episode is the fourth and last of four episodes (behind Season 2's "The Great Comeback", Season 3's "World Traveler" and Season 6's "Roughing It") dealing with the issue of homelessness. * Nicole sings lead in every song in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 9 Episodes of Kids Incorporated